


Hardcover

by Username8746489



Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [51]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (implied at least) - Freeform, Badass Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Marc blinked at Lila as they stood in the empty classroom. "What?"She sniffled, wiping away tears, "I overheard you and Marinette talking, and she said something about me being a liar. I just need you to know that I'm not a liar! She's just a bully! She's been tormenting me since I got here! I think she's jealous because Adrien likes me better than her-"
Relationships: Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715527
Comments: 5
Kudos: 173





	Hardcover

**Author's Note:**

> Based off something I put in the Nathmarc discord server: https://discord.gg/cVTTGpj

Marc blinked at Lila as they stood in the empty classroom. "What?"

She sniffled, wiping away tears, "I overheard you and Marinette talking, and she said something about me being a liar. I just need you to know that I'm not a liar! She's just a bully! She's been tormenting me since I got here! I think she's jealous because Adrien likes me better than her-"

At this point, Marc huffed, "Please. Marinette is as much a bully as I am straight."

Lila blinked. "You're straight?"

The writer facepalmed, "No."

"Wait, Marinette's lying!"

"As far as I'm aware, you're the liar," Marc crossed his arms, "She knows Jagged personally. If she says he doesn't have a cat, I trust her more than you. And with the whole expulsion incident, I'm tempted to think you're framing her."

"That's because of my lying disease!"

"Really? Then why should I believe Marinette is bullying you?"

"I'm telling the truth about that!"

Marc's raised eyebrow told it all. He sighed, pulling out his journal and flipping through its pages, "I should get going. Nathaniel's waiting on the script-"

Before he could start walking away, Lila snatched it out of his hands, holding it menacingly in her hands. "If you won't cooperate with me, fine. I'll just deal with you like I did Marinette. I'll take away your friends, your lover, everything."

She smirked, "And no one will believe you."

With that statement, the Italian tried ripping the journal in half.

Keyword being tried.

She gritted her teeth as she struggled to destroy it.

Marc blinked at her, "What're you doing-"

"I THOUGHT YOUR BOYFRIEND DID THIS!" She shrieked, "WHY IS THIS SO HARD?!"

The dark-haired boy looked at her for a moment before a laugh escaped him and he found himself thrown into a laughing fit.

Lila glared angrily at him as Marc kept laughing and wheezing.

"Did you think Nathaniel ripped through a hardcover journal with his bare hands?" He cackled, "He only tore out like two pages, oh my god-"

With that explanation out of the way, Marc went back to laughing at the sheer absurdity of her attempt to threaten him. 

The liar stomped her foot on the ground, throwing the journal at him, which he caught, and storming out of the room.

Marc was still cracking up when Nathaniel wandered into the room, looking for him. 

"Um did something happen, I saw Lila-"

Marc stood up, small snickers still spilling out of his lips as he told Nathaniel, "She threatened me and then tried to rip my journal in half, but failed." Immediately after being reminded of what happened, he went back to wheezing.

"SHE WHAT-"

\---

Alix squinted the next day as Lila exposed herself in front of the whole class. She kept looking at the girl, taking note of how terrified she seemed of Nathaniel.

The artist looked so satisfied with himself.

She sneakily pulled out her phone under the desk and sent him a quick text.

**DownTheRabbitHole** : What did you do

**Bicon** : hm? :)) I didn't :)) do anything :)) at all :))

**DownTheRabbitHole** : sure Jan


End file.
